Pagtubos
Pagtubos was the merged tribe from Survivor: Fiji. A tribe where the Burra Alliance was in control, they were soon outwitted by Natalia and the former winners. This constant shift from one alliance to another created an unpredictable end where one castaway was awarded the win for stealthily playing both sides. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Alistair, who was sent to Redemption Island during the first impressions twist of Survivor: Blood vs. Water, he was one win away from returning to the game. *Ashleigh, who won Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains after she and Domenic were able to overthrow the majority alliance of Heroes by throwing them under the bus and forcing the alliance to turn on each other. *Bailey, who was in the majority alliances of both Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China but was voted out when they had to turn on each other. *Dane, who played with his sister Fawn during Survivor: Blood vs. Water, and was voted out quickly after his pair was deemed too threatening. *Darcy, the winner of Survivor: Nicaragua after weaving her way through the majority alliance and proceeding to eliminate her opposition and forcing the alliance to turn on each other. *Heron, who was apart of the Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau and flipped on the alliance until her new Ulong allies felt she was no longer needed. *Jon, who was brought to the end of Survivor: Palau by his love interest and was given the win by the jury for playing a better strategic game than her. *Katie, who was the main flipper against the Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau but was voted out over one castaways love for her ally. *Matthew, a finalist during Survivor: Nicaragua who made crucial blindsides but was reprimanded for making these plays too late in the game. *Natalia, an twice time twenty-third placer who was in the minority at the dissolve of Survivor: Panama and was eliminated when her allies turned on her during Matsing's revote at Survivor: Philippines. *Ryan, most notable for being in the majority alliance of Survivor: Gabon until his ally turned outsider threw him under the bus to ensure herself another day. *Tucker, who was in a tight partnership with his sister Karleigh for most of the post merge of Survivor: Blood vs. Water but was voted out as a result of a dramatic idol play. *Winston, the kind and likeable player from Survivor: The Australian Outback who was awarded the win for playing a loyal and honest game by majority of the jury. Tribe History On Day 22, the Burra and Pagong tribes became one and the remaining thirteen castaways formed the new Pagtubos tribe. The original Burra members, Bailey, Dane, Heron, Katie, Ryan and Tucker joined forces with Alistair and Natalia to have the majority. Meanwhile, Winston, Jon, Ashleigh and Darcy as the former winners were in their own alliance. This left Matthew on the outs and unwilling to suck up to either alliance, as he saw it. Ryan felt closer to the former winners and decided to flip to their alliance. At tribal, Matthew voted alone for Katie, the winners and Ryan voted for Dane but the new majority alliance sent Darcy home. Ryan, seeing that his original Burra tribe was more useful than his current alliance, flipped back to their side. Natalia and Alistair saw this flip and were threatened by their position as outsiders and join forces with the winners. At tribal, Matthew and Alistair voted for Katie, the winners and Natalia voted for Heron but the Burra Alliance voted for Alistair and he was made the first member of the jury. The Burra Alliance appeared to have total and utter control of the tribe and the game. Winston found a Hidden Immunity Idol and allowed the Winners and Natalia a chance at safety. The Burra group, with the help of Matthew as the sole outsider, wanted to get rid of Winston for being a huge threat. However, the minority knew of this plan and played the idol to get rid of Ryan because he already turned his back on them. Natalia once again decided to stir the pot and feeling cocky, started to rekindle her relationship with the Burra Alliance. The hopes in this was that it would ensure her safety and that of her true allies; the winners. The Burra Alliance naively agreed to her proposition, which led to Matthew aligning with the winners. At tribal, they voted for Tucker but Natalia convinced her new allies to get rid of Mathew. Bailey previously worked with Ashleigh in China and saw the potential to make her own power. They, along with Tucker, formed their own alliance in the hopes of blindsiding Dane. Winston and Jon, wanting to ensure their safety, each found idols at camp. When it came to tribal, the Burra Alliance knew of this plan and with Natalia, Winston and Jon's approval, blindsided Ashleigh instead. Natalia continued her true alliance with Jon and Winston but wanted to make another big move. She approached Burra and told them that one of the boys had an idol, but she wasn't sure who. She said they had to split the votes between Jon and Winston just in case. Natalia then told the boys of the split vote plan and they had to play their idols or be at risk of going home. Her hopes in doing this was to flush the idols and get rid of someone in power. At tribal, the votes were split 3-2 and both boys negated the votes with their idols. With the only votes that counted, the trio sent Heron to the jury. Realising that the idols were no longer available, they had to try and get a Burra member to flip. Bailey, still wanting her resume to grow, approached them and trying to get rid of Katie, who she saw in Palau as villainous and untrustworthy. The rest of Burra felt that Winston was the biggest target since he had already played two idols and tried to convince Bailey to stay. When it came to tribal council, Burra voted for Winston but the convincing was not enough and Katie was instead eliminated. At the Final Six, it seemed that Bailey was either the fourth in the alliance of winners and Natalia or third in the alliance of Burra members. Bailey thought third, even though at the bottom, was better than fourth in so many ways and decided to flip again. At tribal, the Burra group voted for Jon but the winners and Natalia voted for Tucker. This left a tie and resulted in a revote. At the revote, the votes were tied between Jon and Tucker still and required a rock draw. Jon and Tucker were tied and didn't need to draw rocks nor did Bailey, who won individual immunity. This left Dane, Winston and Jon to draw rocks. Dane picked to odd rock and was made the seventh member of the jury. Tucker and Bailey were the outsiders and split the votes between Winston and Jon for no real reason. However, this didn't matter because Natalia, Jon and Winston eliminated Bailey. It was clear through this group that Tucker had no real shot at getting to the end. However, he won individual immunity and secured his spot to the end. Natalia and Winston felt that it was better to get rid of Jon than each other and they, along with Tucker, made Jon the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Tucker was reprimanded by majority of the jury for merely getting to the end by one single win. His fellow allies even felt he didn't deserve to win because he didn't outwit or outplay, he only outlasted. The jury felt Winston was loyal and Matthew was appreciative for his ability to make bonds with him, but he was seen as a lapdog to Natalia. Majority of the jury felt that Natalia was the strategic mastermind of the game because she single handedly shifted the focus out of her direction multiple times and played such a cut-throat and under the radar game. In the end, Tucker received no votes and was the Co Runner-Up, Winston was the Runner-Up with only Matthew's vote but Natalia won the title of Sole Survivor after earning eight of nine jury votes from Alistair, Ashleigh, Bailey, Dane, Heron, Jon, Katie and Ryan. Trivia *Pagtubos holds the record for the tribe with the most unsuccessful idol plays, with two. **It is also the first black tribe to have an idol be played unsuccessfully. Category:Tribe Category:Fiji Tribes